beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Performance Tip - Iron
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System and SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-92 Starter Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron on September 15th, 2017. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the SwitchStrike Starter Pack Xcalius X3 1 Iron. Description Iron features a flat metal tip, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Metal Flat Performance Tip, that sits at the standard height with a tip diameter equal to Accel and Hunter. Due to the surface area, Iron will create a moderately aggressive, and if launched with a Banking Shoot, easily controllable movement pattern. In terms of speed, Iron is on par with Accel and Zephyr, capable of reaching and stalling on the Tornado Ridge. What sets Iron apart from Accel is the low friction of metal which gives Iron greater Stamina than even Zephyr, making it an excellent choice for both Mobile Stamina and Attack/Stamina Balance Combinations. Furthermore, the metal construction also ensures that Iron will not wear out like other Tips such as Xtreme nor be damaged like Zephyr. However, Iron's low friction is also a weakness as Attack Combinations using Iron can lose their Banking Pattern incredibly easily, especially if the Combinations are unbalanced. Furthermore, the low friction means that Iron is liable to Self-Knock-Outs. Finally, Iron's spring lock mechanism is somewhat weaker than most making it critical to pair it with a Layer with strong teeth such as Twin Nemesis. Use in Attack/Stamina Combinations Iron can be put to use in the Mobile Stamina/Tornado Staller Combination Twin Nemesis (Upper Mode) 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross Iron. The Stamina and Outward Weight Distribution of Twin Nemesis and 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross bolsters Iron's own and increases the time the Combination can stall on the Tornado Ridge. The Burst Risk from using heavy Discs with high Outward Weight Distribution and Iron's somewhat weak spring is mitigated by Twin Nemesis' teeth and weight. These factors can allow the Combination to Out Spin most other Combinations and if against a Stamina Combination with greater Stamina potential, Twin Nemesis' Upper Mode can destabilize and drain the Stamina of the opponent or even Burst it. However this Combination is susceptible against Attack Combinations with a faster Plastic tip such as Spiral. Overall Iron features great speed and Stamina, but is hindered by low KO resistance, high chances of attack pattern loss and lower versatility from its weaker spring. As such, Iron is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-92 Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron (translucent blue) * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 06: Spriggan Requiem 6Meteor Iron * B-00 Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron (Golden Sword Ver.) Hasbro * E1035 Xcalius X3 1 Iron * E2020 Xcalius Set - Xcalius X3 1 Iron Gallery Takara Tomy DriverIron.png|Iron (Official Image) Iron (Golden Sword Ver).png|Iron (Golden Sword Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro